Caught
by doctorswanqueen
Summary: Swan Queen one shot. What happens when Snow walks in on Emma and Regina doing things she doesn't want to see?


„Shhh we have to be quiet" Regina tries to suppress her laughter. Emma and her are trying to sneak into the mansion without anyone noticing it. They did this a thousand times and nobody ever noticed anything but it's getting harder and harder because Regina almost can't suppress her laughter anymore. She feels like a teenage girl who's sneaking around with her first love. It isn't that different to be honest, because they've been in fact sneaking around for like 6 months now and Regina would consider Emma as her first love in Storybook. Not like she would ever tell her that.

„You know that Henry is at my parents, right?" Emma chuckles. „We don't have to be quiet this time"

„Well, that changes everything" Regina smirks as she finally opens the door and before Emma can say anything she's getting pushed against the now closed front door.

Emma moans half in surprise and half in pain, but it quickly turns into something completely different when she looks into brown eyes in which she can see nothing but lust.

„Fuck" Emma hisses and leans in to kiss Regina hard and rough.

Regina moans and deepens the kiss while they're trying to make their way to the study.

After endless kisses and the loss of almost all their clothes, Emma finally pushes Regina on the couch in the study. They're both out of breath but don't waste a second before they kiss each other again, this time more passionate than before, if that's even possible.

Regina turns them around so that she's on top and bites Emma's neck gently, marking her. She is sure you can hear Emma's moans in the whole house, but suddenly another noise drowns said moans. Regina isn't sure if she has heard right and Emma can't even think straight, but then she hears it again. Closer, this time.

„Emma is that you? Are you ok-„ Snow stops in the middle of her sentence when she enters the study and sees Regina on top of Emma, both naked except for their underwear.

Regina is too shocked to move but luckily Emma reacts fast and hectically throws the blanket over them.

‚This isn't happening. This is only a bad dream.' Regina repeats over and over in her head. That can't be happening. They were able to hide their relationship, if you can call whatever they have like that, for 6 months and now Snow of all people catches them? She and her Prince Charming were the main reason why Regina wanted to hide their relationship in the first place. She told Emma that she doesn't want anyone to find out because they are just having sex. Regina knows that it's far more than that, but how could she ever tell her that when the only person she ever loved was violently killed by her own mother? And the other angry mother who stands in front of them right now, shows Regina that it is the right decision even if she knows that it could probably hurt Emma. She secretly hopes that Emma knows it too, that it's more than sex. And Regina is thankful because if Emma knows, she would never say anything until Regina was ready. Because Emma knows her.

And deep down Regina knows that she didn't want to tell anyone about their relationship because she is afraid of rejection. She is afraid that Emma's parents will decide that she's not good enough for their precious daughter. And Regina knows that Emma would choose her parents over her, because nobody would ever choose the evil queen.

„What is happening here?" Snow shrieks and in any other moment Regina would find Snow's expression hilarious, but right now Regina is still too shocked to say anything and looks helpless at Emma who is still under her. Regina rolls off of Emma and lays next to her on the couch.

„I..umm..Regina and I.." Emma stutters, not quite sure what to say. Because there was nothing she could say to calm her mother down in this moment. Snow is naive sometimes, but she is not stupid and the situation they are in is very clear. There is no way someone, even Snow, wouldn't get what they were about to do.

„Yes. You and Regina. I can see that." Snow spits out angry. „Why are you doing this Emma?"

„I.." Emma stops herself because she still doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know why she is doing this. This is a question she asked herself many times but she is not sure if she even wants to know the answer.

„Aren't you afraid of her? She's the evil queen, she could hurt you."

Emma looks shocked. Never, not only for a second was she afraid of Regina. Even though Regina never told her how she feels about their relationship, how she feels about Emma, she knew that Regina would never be able to hurt her.

„She would never hurt me! She's changed. You know that." How could Snow forget all the things Regina has done to be a better person. To be good again.

„Oh and what is that then?" she points on the hickeys on Emma's neck.

„Are you serious?" Regina laughs out. „Your, oh so innocent, daughter wanted THAT, for god's sake, Snow."

„No, you don't get to talk here. You will leave this house immediately and you will not get near my daughter ever again. You're evil and you will always be. We all know that."

Emma looks at Regina and sees how tears build in her eyes. Regina is never weak but if she doesn't like one thing, it's when she gets called evil. She isn't evil anymore and she has fought hard for it but Emma knows that Regina still can't forgive herself for what she has done. And Emma hopes that maybe it's also because of her, because she doesn't want to lose her.

In this moment Emma realizes that she can't lose Regina. She realizes that when she sees Regina like this, sad and helpless, she wants to make it better. She wants to be the one who makes Regina happy. And she knows that if her mother really loves her, she will understand one day.

„She won't leave, you will!" Emma screams and if Snow wasn't hurt before, she is now. The former evil queen sleeps with her daughter and now her daughter defends her. Chooses the evil queen over her own mother.

„Why do you defend her? She's-„

Emma doesn't let her mother finish the sentence, they all know what she was about to say.

„Because I love her."

Emma doesn't know who is more shocked, her mother or Regina. But after a few seconds it's clear that it is Snow because she turns around and leaves without saying another word.

Emma doesn't dare say a word when she gets up and collects her clothes from the floor. It would be the best to leave Regina alone. She gets dressed and is about to leave when she hears a soft „Please, stay." from the couch. She turns around and the sight in front of her breaks her heart.

Regina Mills, the evil queen, the mayor, sits on her couch, tears streaming down her face even though she tries desperately not to cry. Emma feels like it's her determination to help her, to make her happy again.

She doesn't hesitate a second before she hugs Regina tightly.

„I love you too." It's just a soft whisper and she would have never heard it if she wasn't so close. But she did hear it. And that is the only thing that counts in this moment.

Emma doesn't let Regina go. She couldn't if she wanted.

„Please, stay" Regina says again, barely louder than before.

And Emma does the only thing that feels right in this moment.

She stays.


End file.
